115th Congressional Dumpster Fire/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''115th Congressional Dumpster Fire' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. =Fark Threads on the President's Address to Congress= =Fark Threads on Legislation= To stare into the abyss that is the previous months of this circus, please click here (Don't say you weren't warned) General # Repeal of Medicare Overturning Obama-era Regulations FCC privacy regulations Repeal ESSA Every Student Succeeds Act Ratify NATO confirmation for Montenegro Sell ISP information to advertisers Senate Joint Resolution 34 Competitive Health Insurance Reform Act of 2017 (H.R. 372) repeal McCarran-Ferguson special exemption from federal antitrust laws Drug-testing unemployment applicants Fair Pay and Safe Workplaces Act # Repeal of ACA # Background ## # Backlash # Repeal ## ## ## # # Replacement ## # "Repair" ## Rescinding coal miners health benefits repeal Alaska National Wildlife Refuges Rule allows shooting bears and wolves from aircraft and killing cubs and pups in their dens, even during hibernation # TrumpCare World's Greatest Healthcare Plan of 2017 GOP Vote on TrumpCare Leaning ... # General # Still On the Fence # No ## Rep. Rod Blum (R IA 1st) ## Rep. Ted Budd (R NC 13th) ## Rep. Leonard Lance (R NJ 7th) TrumpCare Failure Zombie TrumpCare # # Son of Zombie TrumpCare and Freedom Caucus # ## # ## # # ## # RANDPAUL ObamaCare Repeal bill Monitor Russian Sanctions GOP Infrastructure Plan MAR-A-LAGO Act Make Access Records Available to Lead American Government Openness Act Compel President to release his taxes # Budget # Continuing Resolution # ## # ## ## ## ## ### #### ## # Deficit Tax Cuts The HONEST Act Honest and Open New EPA Science Treatment Act * would prohibit the EPA from writing any regulation that uses science that is not publicly available Net Neutrality Tax "Reform" College For All Act 2017 # =Fark Threads on Congressional Oversight= Oversight General # Trump Campaign contacts with Russia To view all the Fark threads about Trump's connections to Russia, click here No Oversight FCC Oversight Hearing on Net Neutrality House Committee on Energy and Commerce hearing on TrumpCare Reports from Congressional Budget Office cost of GOP healthcare misadventures Federal student loans Subcommittee on Higher Education and Workforce Development Senate Armed Services Committee House Oversight Committee Federal government’s use of facial recognition Possible Flynn Investigation # # ## # # # Senate Intelligence Committee House Agriculture Committee hearing to discuss considering requiring SNAP beneficiaries to work Release of President's Tax Returns Possible Violation(s) of Emoluments Clause by POTUS or POTUS Staff Obama's Last-minute Weapons Shipment to Kenya Rep. Nadler's "Resolution of Inquiry" demanding Attorney General hand over “any document, record, memo, correspondence or other communication” pertaining to “criminal or counterintelligence investigations” related to Trump, White House staff or his business" Obama Alleged Phone Tapping House Intelligence Committee # # # # Senate Intelligence Committee Trump-Russia Independent Commission to investigate allegations of potential coordination between the Trump campaign and the Russians # Senate Committee on Commerce, Science, and Transportation inquiry into the incident involving the dragging of passenger Dr. David Dao # House Armed Services Committee hearing on Asia-Pacific Security * April 26, 2017 * testimony from Admiral Harry Harris, Commander, US Pacific Command # =Fark Threads on Trump cabinet confirmation hearings= General Senate Rule 19 Nominees Acosta for Labor Wilson for Secretary of the Air Force Garrett for Chairman and President, Export-Import Bank # former Rep. Scott Garrett (R NJ 5th) co-founded House Freedom Caucus, twice voted against reauthorizing the bank while in Congress ## Bachus for Board of Export-Import Bank # former Rep. Spencer T. Bachus III (R AL 6th) former chairman (2011–2013), House Financial Services Committee ## Perdue for Secretary of Agriculture # Brown for US Ambassador to New Zealand # Ricketts for Deputy Commerce Secretary Chicago Cubs board member # =Fark Threads on Federal Judiciary Confirmation Hearings= General Gorsuch for Supreme Court Justice # # # VOTE # ## # # # Fillibuster # # # # The McConnell Rule lower expectations to where your party already is # =Fark threads on Trump Ambassadorships= Palin for Ambassador to Canada soorry, eh Ambassador to Russia UN Ambassador for Food and Agriculture =Fark Threads on Congresscritters= General # # # Caucuses Congressional Black Caucus House Freedom Caucus # # # # Rep. Mark Meadows (R NC 11th) # Republican Caucus # # Democratic Caucus # # Tuesday Group informal caucus of about 50 moderate Republican representatives Rep. Tom MacArthur (R NJ 3rd) co-chair of the "Tuesday Group" # Meetings Members informally discuss the President's proposed budget Private Meetings on banking issues # Full Senate to Meet at White House to Discuss North Korea technically a Senate briefing called by Majority Leader McConnell # ## Congressional Staff # Special Election Montana * At-large Congressional District to fill seat of Ryan Zinke, who is now Secretary of the Interior * Greg Gianforte ® * Rob Quist (D) Georgia * 6th Congressional District to fill seat of Tom Price who is now Secretary of Health and Human Services * 5 dems (including Joel Ossoff) * 11 GOP # ## # # # # # # # ## ## ## ## ## # Republican Karen Handel # Kansas * 4th Congressional District to fill seat of Mike Pompeo who is now Director of the CIA * Kansas state GOP Treasurer Ron Estes ® * Democrat James Thompson (D) * Chris Rockhold (L) # ## ## # # Obedient GOP Senator RANDPAUL (R KY) # Rep. Paul Ryan (R WI 4th) Speaker of the House # # # # # # # ## ### # Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) Senate Majority Leader # # # # # # # # # # # ## # Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R UT 3rd) chairman of the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform # ## ## ### # Senator Marco Rubio (R FL) Rep. Darrell Issa (R CA 49th) Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) chair, House Intelligence Committee ... for now # # # # # # ## Rep. Trey Gowdy (R SC 4th) Senator Lindsey Graham (R SC) # Rep. Justin Amash (R MI 3rd) ## Senator Elizabeth Warren (D, MA) # Rep. Mike Conaway (R TX 11th) # # Senator Orrin Hatch (R UT) # Rep. Don Young (R AK 1st) # Rep. Tom McClintock (R CA 4) # Rep. Joe Wilson (R SC 2nd) # Rep. Markwayne Mullin (R OK 2nd) # ## Rep. Mark Meadows (R NC 11th) # Senator Ted Cruz (R TX) # # # # Senator Luther Strange (R AL) former Attorney General for Alabama during DMV closure scandal # Rep. Duncan Hunter (R CA 50) # Rep. Steve King (R IA 4th) # # # Rep. Jim Sensenbrenner (R WI 5th) # Senator Jeff Flake (R AZ) # Senator Tom Cotton (R AR) # # # Rep. Ron Estes (R KS 4th) # Senator Joni Earnst (R IA) # Rep. Tom MacArthur (R NJ 3rd) former insurance executive # # # Rep. Michael McCaul (R TX 10th) chairman of the House Homeland Security Committee # Senator Susan Collins (R ME) # Rep. Doug LaMalfa (R CA 1st) # Senator John Boozman (R AR) # Rep. French Hill (R AR 2nd) # Rep. Raul Labrador (R ID 1st) # Senator Mike Enzi (R WY) # former Rep. Steve Stockman (R TX 36th) # WTF? WTF!? Senator Bernie Sanders (I VT) # # # Rep. Elijah Cummings (D MD 7th) # Senator RONPAUL (R KY) # Senator John McCain (R AZ) # Senator Edward Markey (D MA) # Rep. Adam Schiff (D CA 28th) # Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) Senate Majority Leader # Senator Elizabeth Warren (D, MA) # # Rep. Keith Ellison (D MN 5th) # Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12th) House minority leader # Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R UT 3rd) # Rep. Brad Sherman (D CA 30th) # On The Fence these Congresscritters aren't sure yet how their decisions will play politically, so they're not committing to anything publicly Rep. Mark Sanford (R SC 1st) # Several Senate Republicans # Everyone Else Rep. Keith Ellison (D MN 5th) # Senator Tom Carper (D DE) # Senator Claire McCaskill (D MO) # # Senator Elizabeth Warren (D MA) # # Senator Bernie Sanders (I VT) # # # # # Rep. Pramila Jayapal (D WA 7th) # Rep. Joaquín Castro (D TX 20th) # # Rep. Mike Coffman (R CO 6th) # Senator John McCain (R AZ) # Rep. Adam Schiff (D CA 28th) # # Senator Marco Rubio (R FL) # Rep. Joseph Crowley (D NY 14th) chair, House Democratic Caucus # Rep. Will Hurd (R TX 23rd) # Rep. Martha McSally (R AZ 2nd) # Senator Angus King (I ME) # Rep. Patrick McHenry (R NC 10) chief deputy whip, GOP Caucus # Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12th) House Minority Leader # # Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Senate minority leader # Senator John Thune (R SD) # Senator Bill Nelson (D FL) # Senator Mazie Hirono (D HI) # Rep. Tulsi Gabbard (D HI 2) # Senator Brian Schatz (D HI) # Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R UT 3rd) # Rep. Elijah E. Cummings (D MD 7th) # former Senator Harry Reid (D NV) #